HeroHeroine
by SoftballStar13
Summary: Sam is assaulted by Lucky. Will Jason arrive in time to save her? One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, otherwise Jason and Sam never would have broken up. And Sam wouldn't have done those stupid things that we know the old Sam would never have done. And Jason wouldn't have threatened her life. Okay, I'm done. **

**This story's title _Hero/Heroine _is a song by Boys Like Girls. Go check it out.**

**Hero/Heroine**

Samantha McCall was at the MetroCourt restaurant, when suddenly, Lucky Spencer, who she'd dated a few months ago, came up to her.

"Hey, Sam. You look great." He slurred his words, which obviously meant he was drunk.

"Um, thanks, Lucky. Are you drunk?" She asked.

Lucky laughed humorlessly. "Hmm, maybe a little." He admitted.

"Lucky, can I call you a cab or something?" Sam offered. The scent on his clothes smelled heavily of alcohol, and it was making her dizzy and nauseous.

He shook his head. "Nah. What are you doin' sittin' here alone?"

"I'm waiting for somebody." Sam told him, omitting out the details. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Oh, really? Like who? Dr. Patrick Drake? Or is it his brother, Matthew Hunter? Hmm, maybe it's Sonny Corinthos. Or Ric Lansing?" He guessed.

"Um, no, Lucky, it's Jason." She admitted. _Maybe that will scare him off,_ she guessed.

"Jason Morgan? He's a lying, manipulative, bastard. He slept with my wife, Sam." Lucky told her, as if she didn't already know that.

Sam felt the familiar rush of jealousy when Lucky mentioned how Jason had once slept with his wife, Elizabeth Webber. But, they had moved past it, and were now stronger than they'd ever been.

"I know, Lucky, but he's very sorry, and he truly regrets it." Sam told her friend gently, as though she was speaking to a five year-old.

"Like hell he does. Jake's not even mine." Lucky sobbed.

Sam glanced around in horror, hoping none of the guests heard the grown man's confession.

"Um, Lucky, let's go outside on the terrace. I want to dance. You can dance with me." She said, hoping to distract him from the subject of Elizabeth, Jason, and Jake.

Lucky immediately brightened up. "Okay." He agreed.

Sam grabbed him by the hand and led him outside.

As they started to sway softly to the music, Sam noticed that Jason, who had just arrived at their table, was looking out at her questioningly.

"_Help!" _She mouthed. Then: "_Be careful- he's drunk." _

Jason nodded, understanding.

"Um, Lucky," Sam started, pulling away slowly, "Jason's here, so I have to go now."

"No!" Lucky exclaimed, and pulled her close again, roughly.

Jason noticed Sam's distress and slowly started to walk towards the pair, trying to make his way though the crowds of people.

Sam watched as Jason approached. "Lucky, really, we danced, but now I have to go, Jason needs me."

"Don't leave me." He commanded, holding her wrist as tight as a vice would.

"Ow, Lucky, you're hurting me." Sam complained, her bones felt the pressure and felt like they'd soon crack.

Lucky glanced down at her. "Why did you sleep with him, Elizabeth? Why?"

Sam looked up at him in surprise. Elizabeth? "Lucky, it's me, Sam. Let go of my wrist, please." She begged, as Jason came up behind him.

"No!" Lucky yelled loudly, throwing Sam to the ground and turning to punch Jason in the face.

"Jason!" Sam screamed, watching as Lucky and he fought. Jason's lip was already bleeding, because that's where Lucky's fist had connected.

"Jason, don't hurt him. He's drunk, and hallucinating or something!" Sam cried, just as Lucky got Jason once again in the face, the punch connecting directly to his eye.

Sam could tell that Jason was obviously trying not to hurt Lucky, but he was getting wounded in the process.

All the other guests in the restaurant- as well as quite a few employees- came to see Jason Morgan beat up a cop, Lucky Spencer.

Just then, in a twist of events, Jason managed to get Lucky's hands behind his back, and then restrained him.

A few security guards burst out onto the terrace. They grabbed Lucky and reluctantly put handcuffs on him.

As the cops led Lucky away, Jason offered his hand down to Sam, who was still on the ground.

Sam smiled and took it gratefully. "Thanks, Jason, for saving me."

"You've saved me a lot more times than I've saved you." He contradicted her.

She shook her head vigorously. "I don't think so. But why don't we just call you the hero, and me the heroine?"

Jason grinned. "That's fine with me."

Then Jason's eyes swept over her, taking in her appearance in a blood red, floor-length dress, as well as checking her for any injuries.

"I'm fine." She assured him knowingly, reaching out her hand to touch his face.

Jason grabbed her arm gently and said, "No, you're not."

He held up her wrist, which was mottled black and blue.

Sam shook her head. "It doesn't hurt anymore, now that I've got a worthy distraction."

Jason smiled, and took her other wrist, gently lowering the injured one. He led her inside, back to their table, and a waitress came over to take their order.

"You look beautiful, Sam." He said simply, with one of his rare smiles.

"Thank you, Jason. Who knew you looked great in a tux?" Sam joked, beaming back at him.

"Sam, there is one thing I wanted to ask you…" Jason drifted off, taking in her reaction.

She looked at him expectantly. "Okay, shoot."

Jason got off his chair and went around the table to the left side of her. He got down on one knee, and pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket.

"Sam McCall, will you marry me?" Jason asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Of course, Jason Morgan, I'll marry you!" She exclaimed, jumping off her seat and throwing herself into his arms.

Jason stood up slowly as all the other guests in the restaurant started clapping for them.

He gently put Sam down and kissed her slowly.

They pulled slightly apart and then pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you." He told her softly.

"I love you, too." She responded in a whisper.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that. I've recently gotten back into General Hospital and just had to write this. I've been working on this just for about a day, and it kind of popped up out of nowhere. **

**Anyway, this is just a one-shot, and I posting this as 'complete'. **

**Oh, and sorry to all the Lucky fans, I just needed a bad guy, and even though I adore Lucky, he was the _unlucky_ one. (Ha ha. That was probably only funny to me.)**


End file.
